


Ending The Night: The Aftermath

by MistressMycroft



Series: DragonLock [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Smut, Character Turned Into Vampire, Emotions, Explicit Sexual Content, Family Angst, Family Feels, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Mpreg, Mrs. Holmes and Anthea have a hearfelt conversation, Multi, Sherlock Holmes and John Watson are Parents and in love, Unresolved Emotional Tension, having to deal with both sets of memories/feelings, leading to confustion, mentions of abandoment issues, mentions of character panic attack, mentions of medical stuff, mentions of vampire Sire and fledgling mind connections, mentions/implied memory return
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:58:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6442495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressMycroft/pseuds/MistressMycroft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the "Aftermath" of the final part of the Dragonlock series- Ending The Night: Swallowed by Darkness. We find out what happened to Stephanie and how everyone is coping with the results of what happened at Moran Manor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Life

**Author's Note:**

> There will be about 4 chapters to this epilogue. I kinda couldn't help writing this. Because this happened, I have begun writing a sequel. It just sorta happened- plus we need to know what happened to snow and Moran and stuff- and how family life is agreeing with everyone.

Stephanie opened her eyes. She blinked as they adjusted; taking in her surroundings. She was in her room, that much she knew; but how did she get here? The last thing she remembered was…her hands flew to her throat. Stephanie was so sure that she had died. So, how was she here at home; in her room, in her bed, alive?

When she went to sit up her left arm caught on something. Looking down she discovered an IV in her arm. Her gaze followed the tubing to the empty bag of…blood. Stephanie looked at it confused. She unhooked the tubing; but left in the IV. Throwing back the covers with her right arm, she swung her legs over the edge of the mattress. Keeping one hand braced on the bed she stood up on wobbly legs. Once steady she made her way to the door; opening it she found the hallway empty. 

She crossed to the bathroom, turning on the light, and closing the door behind her. She looked at herself in the mirror. A jagged white scar stood out on her neck. Her eyes shone brightly. She didn’t understand what was going on. What happened after she had blacked out? There was a soft knock on the door; making her jump. 

“Stephanie?” Her fathers concerned voice asked from the other side of the door.  
“Da?” She asked walking back to the door.  
“Oh, thank god.” Greg sighed with relief, “Stephanie, please open the door.”  
“I don’t think that’s a good idea. There’s something wrong with me.” She replied, her cheek pressed to the wood of the door.  
“I know you’re scared and confused, but you are safe. I promise.” Stephanie took a moment, closing her eyes to process the situation. She took a deep breath. 

“I’m going to open the door.” She answered turning the lock and grasping the handle. She opened it just enough to see into the hallway. Only Greg and Salina were standing outside.  
“We’re all relieved that you’re alright.” Greg said stepping closer.  
“Don’t.” She flinched backwards.  
“I don’t understand.” Greg replied with a frown.

“She’s having a panic attack.” Salina explained, placing a hand on Greg’s arm to comfort him, “Not surprising; her mind and body are conflicted. It will pass once the change is complete.” Salina continued.  
“Change? What the bloody hell are you….”Stephanie started. Just standing there, stunned. “You…I’m…” She pointed from Salina to herself.

“A vampire.” Salina replied softly, “I’m sorry, Stephanie.”  
Tears began to gush down the brunet’s face, “I thought that I was dead after…” She pulled the door open and flung herself into her bestie’s arms. Thank you.” She whispered into Salina’s neck.  
“I couldn’t let you die because of me; though I am eternally grateful for your courage.” Salina whispered back. 

 

“Does this mean I won’t be able to shift anymore?” Stephanie asked.  
“Of course not! Although, I will not be needing assistance to fly anymore.” Salina smiled.  
“You got your sight back!” Stephanie took a step back to look at her.  
“Moriarty is dead. Thus, any magic or curse he cast is gone.”  
“Oh, Salina. That’s wonderful!” They embraced once more. 

Greg cleared his throat, “We should let you wash up and changed.” He laid a hand on Salina’s shoulder and leaned in to plant a kiss on his daughter’s forehead. “We’ll be downstairs when you’re ready.” He turned and walked down the hallway to the staircase. Salina gave Stephanie one last smile before following Greg. 

*******************************

“She’s awake then?” Mycroft asked as Greg sank down on the sofa next to him. When he received no reply, Mycroft pulled the man closer.  
“She died, My. The only daughter I will ever have, died in my arms.” He snuggled closer to his lover.  
“She’s alive, Gregory. Stephanie is alive, upstairs, right now.” Mycroft whispered in his hair.  
“I know; but...It was terrifying , My!” Greg hissed.

“I know. I’m sorry.” He pulled the older man closer.  
“No, you don’t. You don’t understand at all, Mycroft!” Greg pulled away.  
“Gregory!” Mycroft exclaimed. 

Greg sat up and leaned forward, elbows on his knees. He ran one hand through his hair face. “I saw him, My. His face, it was like…Oh god, My. When he took that knife to her…” He paused taking a shuddering breath. “Every time I close my eyes…I see his face as he slices my little girl open….I see…” He looked at Mycroft, “I see you!” Greg cried loudly, standing and moving away. Tears began flowing freely down his face. 

“I…” Mycroft stood, moving towards his distraught lover. Greg put a hand up.  
“No…I think we need some space.” Greg replied wiping at his face, “I’ll take the kids to..”  
“Gregory, please…” Mycroft begged, panic flooding his system. He couldn’t be alone again.  
“I can’t, My. I’m sorry, but even being in the same flat…give me some time, love.” Greg pleaded.  
“I think we should let the children decide where…”

“Oi! The two of you aren’t even married yet and you’re thinking about separating?” Marcus replied from the stairs. Both men looked in the boy’s direction.  
“Marcus….I…we…” Greg began.  
“Save it. You two need to sort things out. We ‘kids’ will go stay with Gran.” Marcus replied crossing his arms  
“Gran! You want to go to France?” Greg exclaimed. 

“No. Grandmother Holmes.” Marcus responded with an eye roll that could have rivaled even that of the great Sherlock Holmes.  
“What?” Greg asked.  
“We couldn’t have stayed at 221B, could we? Not with baby Amelia fussing all the time, and Sherlock being pregnant. So, we decided that it might be best if we stayed with Grandmother Holmes for a while."  
“Why?” Mycroft asked.  
“After all that’s happened…Stephan, Salina, and I thought that everybody could use some space.” Marcus paused, “And what with Stephanie being newly turned and all. We thought it may be a good opportunity for her to learn how to handle her new powers.” Marcus finished.

“Well…I …um…I guess I can’t argue with that.” Greg replied, looking towards Mycroft.  
“Great, cause we leave in a few hours.” Stephan said, walking down the stairs to stop at the other boy’s side.  
“A few hours?” Greg asked confused.  
“Yep. Had Anthea on standby ever since we got home; told her that we would go to Gran’s as soon as Stephanie woke.” Marcus explained.  
“Oh, and Salina said to tell the two of you that you’re to leave as well.” Stephan interjected.  
“What!” It was Mycroft’s turn to look confused. 

“Yep. She’s had it all arranged. You and Da will go to her Italian vila for some much needed relaxation” Marcus smiled.  
“I…It’s not that I don’t want to go…” Greg began.  
“No objections!” Salina called form the top of the stairs, “You will fix this!” She said, looking pointedly at Mycroft. 

“And how do you suggest I do that?” He asked.  
“Oh, I don’t know. You could try talking; and I don’t mean at Greg. Try having a conversation with him.” She replied as she reached the last step of the staircase. 

“No offense Salina, but I don’t think any type of talking is going to help.” Greg interrupted quietly.  
“I don’t want to see the two of you throw away one of the best things that has happened to either of you.” She said coming closer to the two men.  
“And that would be?” Mycroft asked. He was a little shocked at how much he sounded like Sherlock.  
“Each other.” She smiled, “And our combined, freaky little family.” She grabbed their hands and entwined them. 

Greg and Mycroft exchanged glances between their hands and each other’s eyes.  
“It may be beneficial for the two of us to have some time alone together.” Mycroft whispered.  
“Like it was before all of this craziness.” Greg nodded. 

“It’s settled then, Stephanie, the boys, and I will spend time with Grandmother; while the two of you go off on holiday.” Salina smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mrs. Holmes takes in all the 'kids' for a time, while Mycroft and Greg go to Salina's villa for a much needed break and to figure some things out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: explicit sexual content and language.

{Holiday-Holmes Family Cottage}

“Welcome, my darlings.” Mummy Holmes greeted them, placing a kiss on each of their cheeks.   
“Thank you for allowing us to stay with you.” Stephanie murmured.   
“Think nothing of it. If anything, my boys need to sort themselves out. Especially with Sherlock expecting.” She giggled. 

 

*****************************

{The Italian Villa} 

 

Mycroft stood on the balcony outside his bedroom, dressed in silk pajamas and housecoat. He had a cup of Darjeeling tea in one hand and a cigarette in the other. He stood there, in the morning cold, observing Greg as he swam continuous laps in the pool.

In the week they had been at the villa, both men had hardly spoken to one another. Both slept in different rooms and managed entirely different routines. Mycroft was awake first; no real change there. He made morning tea, had a smoke, watched Greg swim, and found something to read. 

Greg would wake second. Instead of making coffee as he usually did; Greg would go for a swim. Once finished he would brew some coffee and make breakfast for two. The entire meal would be spent in silence; that is, if they actually ate together. The rest of the day was spent in much the same way; continuously avoiding one another and rarely speaking a word.

Mycroft had hoped that this little holiday that the children cooked up would help bring Greg and himself closer together; but in fact it had done the exact opposite. Mycroft sighed and put out the cigarette. As he finished his tea, his mobile went off. He looked at the screen, Salina. He sighed and sent it directly to voicemail. She had called numerous times since he and Greg had arrived at the villa; each time Mycroft had ignored the call. His mobile rang yet again. Only this time it was Anthea. Mycroft gulped. Salina must have gotten extremely irritated if his assistant was calling. 

“Yes?” He reluctantly answered.   
“Mycroft Holmes!” Her voice was shrill and full of disapproval.   
“What is it, Anthea?”   
“How dare you ignore your daughter’s calls. She’s been worried sick.”   
“I’m fine.” Mycroft replied.  
“Liar!” Anthea accused.  
“What?” He asked incredulously.   
“You always say that when there is something wrong and you wish to change the subject.” She snapped.  
“I am fine, and you can tell everyone else the same thing.” He replied sternly.

“It’s quite obvious that the two of you haven’t resolved anything.” She growled.  
“How would you know?” He knew it was a childish retort, more akin to something Sherlock would say.  
“You’re using the same exasperated tone that you usually have when returning from visiting 221B.” 

“You really want to know how I am!” He replied, “The man I’m in love with hates me. He won’t speak to me, see me, or even touch me! He hasn’t made love to me in weeks…and” He paused, taking a deep breath, “…and I am currently carrying his child!” Mycroft yelled into the phone, tears rolling down his cheeks. 

“Way too much info…” and the line went dead. Mycroft let out a broken sob and threw his mobile across the room; hitting the wall with a solid thump. Mycroft turned back towards the balcony, wiping at his eyes.   
“My?” A soft whisper asked from the bedroom door.  
“Go away.” He sniffed in replied when he heard Greg’s footsteps coming closer.   
“Why didn’t you tell me?” Greg asked quietly.   
“I…because you…you don’t want to be with me anymore.” Mycroft replied looking down at his empty tea cup.

“I never said I was leaving. Only that I needed time.” Greg moved to stand directly behind the taller man, wrapping his arms around his lover’s waist. The dampness of his swimming shorts seeping through Mycroft’s robe. “How Long?” Greg asked.  
“I estimate a few months...the morning sickness has only just began.” Mycroft replied.  
“How? we were so careful...” Greg asked, nuzzling into the taller man’s neck.  
“I’m...I think it was...that afternoon...at Christmas.” Mycroft replied thoughtfully.

“But...we used protection. Do you think the condom was...faulty?” Greg asked.  
“Perhapse...or it could have been fate...” Mycroft whispered.  
“Mycroft Holmes, did you just call this fate?” Greg laughed.  
“Never...” He hesitated before speaking again. “I...I love you.”

“I...really needed to hear those words from you.” Greg whispered into the man’s neck, “Say them again.” He sighed.   
“I…love…” Mycroft swallowed, “I love you, Gregory.”  
“And I love you, Mycroft.” Greg whispered, turning the taller man in his arms and pulling him into a kiss. 

Mycroft’s arms moved to embrace his lover. The kiss was chaste but expressed so much more. When they parted, Greg began planting small kisses all over Mycroft’s face and neck. He kissed away all the loss, fear, and pain; replacing it with hope, peace, and love. Greg pulled the damp towel from his waist, dropping it to the floor. Mycroft captured the older man’s lips once more as his hands slid Greg’s wet shorts off. Greg smiled against his lover’s lips and brought his hand around to the front of Mycroft’s robe. Greg pulled the belt loose and began working on the buttons of the taller man’s pajamas. 

When both shirt and robe landed on the floor, Greg took a step back and moved towards the bed. Mycroft took the opportunity to finish undressing and walked to the bed. Greg was seated on the edge of the mattress, he scooted further back as Mycroft moved closer. Mycroft straddled the older man; his knees on either side of Greg’s hips. Reaching up the mattress, underneath the pillows, Greg retrieved the bottle of lube he knew would be there. Mycroft reached to take it from his lover. 

“You sure, this is what you want, Mycroft?” Greg asked, holding the bottle tightly.  
“Yes, Gregory.” Mycroft replied, softly as he laying his hand over the older man’s. Greg opened his hand and allowed Mycroft to take the lube.   
“Would you like me-”  
“I wish to ride you.” Mycroft said, placing a finger over Greg’s lips. “I want to see your face when…when we make love. Greg moaned before sucking the digit against his lips into his mouth. Instead of the whimper or moan he was expecting, Mycroft let out a deep rumbling purr. Greg’s eyes widened. Mycroft’s hand fell away as Greg swiftly moved to sit up.  
“Was…Fuck…that was you, wasn’t it?” Greg asked, pulling the taller man into a deep kiss. 

Mycroft smiled into the kiss. This must be what it feels like to be truly happy. After a moment he pulled back to look at his lover. Greg watched as the taller man opened the lube and squirted a fair amount onto his fingers before closing it again and dropping it onto the mattress beside them. His eyes, never leaving that of his lovers, as Mycroft’s fingers moved to open himself for Greg. 

As Mycroft slid one finger into himself he let out a gasp. Greg let out a groan as he witnessed the wanton display in front of him. Mycroft had risen from Greg’s lap and was now, quite ardently, fucking himself with his own fingers. Greg reached out and took his lover’s cock in hand. Mycroft let out a strangled cry. Greg instantly removed his hand. 

“Mycroft?” Greg asked, concerned.   
“I…I’m going to…”   
“You want to cum?” Greg asked.  
“Please…” Mycroft whined.

“I thought you wanted to ride me?” Greg asked cheekily. Mycroft’s eyes opened and he looked down at his lover. Greg inhaled sharply; Mycroft’s blue eyes were shining. “Myc-”   
“I…Greg-ory.” Mycroft panted, sling his fingers out of his hole. Then, using the same hand, he grasped Greg’s cock and began lowering himself onto it. 

“Oh…god…My.” Greg moaned, his hands flying to the man’s waist. Mycroft shuddered as he took Greg’s cock in one downward thrust. “Fuck!...Warn a man, would you.” Greg’s laugh turned into a moan as Mycroft inner muscles squeezed around his lover’s cock. “My…”  
“Gregory!” Mycroft let out a strangled cry. His eyes closed, his cock shooting cum over his lover’s stomach and chest.   
“Christ!” Greg hissed, fingers tightened on the man’s hips; holding Mycroft through his climax.

A few moments later, Mycroft opened his eyes. Greg was smiling up at the man.   
“That was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.” Greg said, his hands petting Mycroft’s hips and thighs.   
“I…You didn’t?” Mycroft blushed at the thought of how quickly he had reached his release; feeling Greg’s still hard cock inside him. 

“It’s fine.” Greg said, pulling Mycroft down for a kiss; trying to reassure his lover. As they exchanged lazy kisses, Greg felt something poking him in the stomach. He pulled away and looked down. “You’re…that’s…”  
“It’s biology…my body is responding to you…the baby…hormones…” Mycroft explained.  
“Like when you’re in heat?” Greg asked with a smug grin.  
“Yes.” Mycroft replied with quiet embarrassment.  
“Well then, we shouldn’t waste anymore of our little vacation, should we?” Greg rolled his hips upwards. He was rewarded with another deep purr. “I’m looking forward to hearing that more often.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The inhabitants of The Holmes Family Cottage find out about Mycroft being pregnant, and their reactions. And, a little bit of John and Sherlock settling back into 221B.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my story. I hope you enjoyed it. See end notes for a surprise.

“Way too much info…” Anthea said, slamming the phone down on the receiver. Salina looked at her with concern.  
“So… they haven’t resolved anything?” Salina asked.  
“No…” Anthea replied shaking her head. “and I really didn’t need to hear that they weren’t having-”  
“Ok! I get it.” Salina cut in. Anthea gave her a peculiar look. “What?” Salina asked.  
“Mycroft… he’s... pregnant.” Anthea replied.  
“What!?” Salina gasped.

“What’s with all the racket?” Stephanie asked, walking into the kitchen.  
“Father…He’s...Pregnant.” The last word was said softer than a whisper.  
“M’s what…I didn’t catch that last bit?” Stephanie asked.  
“We’re going to have a sibling.” Salina replied.  
“A sib-“

“Oh my Lord!” Mrs. Homes cried. “Another grand-baby on the way!” Stephan and Marcus came running into the room at Mrs. Holmes’s cry.  
“What’s going on?” Marcus asked.  
“Were going to have a little baby brother or sister!” Stephanie replied, jumping up and down next to Salina.  
“What…you mean-” Marcus stuttered.  
“M’s pregnant!” Stephanie screeched.

“That’s…I don’t know what to say.” Marcus mumbled.  
“You’re not happy for Da and M?” Stephanie asked, ceasing all movement.  
“I didn’t say that…I just…” Marcus sighed. “We don’t even know if they’ve worked things out, and now there’s a baby in the equation…” 

“Shut up! Just shut up!” Salina yelled. Everyone in the room turned to look at her.  
“Salina, he didn’t mean-” Mrs. Holmes began.  
“I know…I’m sorry…I need some time to process this...” She moved away from Stephanie, brushing past the two boys on her way out of the kitchen. Salina ran out the front door of the family cottage, immediately shifting and taking to the sky. 

“What do you suppose that was all about?” Marcus asked.  
“I think she...I think she may be jealous in some way...maybe.” Staphanie replied.  
“Why?” Marcus asked.  
“She’s got abandonment issues, idiot.” Stephaine scolded.  
“What? Why didn’t you mention that before now?” he asked.

“Because she’s still in the process of remembering who she was...But that...the abandonment...it’s rooted pretty deep. I think, even if she doesn’t remember everything, she still feels that bit.” 

“Shouldn’t somebody go after her?” Stephan asked.  
“Giver her time. She’ll come back.” Mrs. Holmes replied. “Now, I think it’s about time for lunch. Why don’t you children go wash up while I throw something together?” She smiled.  
“Ok.” Stephan pulled Marcus out of the kitchen, leaving Stephaine alone with Anthea and Mrs. Holmes. 

“Thank you, Stephanie.” Mrs. Holmes said, pulling the young woman into a tight hug.  
“She’s so cold, now...since the memories have really started coming back.” Stephanie sniffled into the older woman’s sholder.  
“You can feel it, can’t you?”  
“Feel?” Stephanie asked. 

“Salina...She is your sire...the two of you shared a connection, before...but now, you are-”  
“I feel everything! She’s so...hurt. It’s almost like she feels betrayed.” Stephanie took a step back.  
“Can you hear her thoughts?” Mrs. Holmes asked.  
“Sometimes, when she’s not paying attention to anything in particular. Mostly it feels like...a pressure inside my head. Kind of like a dull headache...she’s there, but doesn’t want to talk to me. Does that make any sense?” 

“Yes, my dear. I believe... you may also feel like she is shutting you out of her life...I don’t think that is the case.”  
“You think she’ll stay with us?” Stephaine asked.  
“I believe that she will. Pehaps, not at Mycroft’s flat...but I doubt she will leave London.” Mrs. Holmes replied with a sad smile. “She is conflicted. She needs her time.”  
“Alright.” Stephanie sighed. “Do you need any help fixing lunch?”  
“No, but thank you for asking, my dear. Now, why don’t you go wash up?”  
“Right.” Stephaine turned and walked toward the door of the kitchen. She paused, “Thank you...Gran,” and continued on her way. 

“That was...You are very sweet, Violet.” Anthea said.  
“Stephanie needs a female role model in her life...and between the two us, Dear, I think she will do just fine.” Violet smiled at the younger women.  
“Us?” Anthea asked, surprised.  
“Yes, us. She needs someone to show her to be kind, gentle, and caring; as well as some one who can help her to be a strong and independent woman. Do you think you can help me give her that?” 

“Yes. Though...why me? Surely her mother-”Anthea began.  
“Mycroft will not let that woman anywhere near the children.”  
“Surely Stephanie and Marcus had something to say about that?”  
“When Mycroft and Greg first got together, the children confessed that they did not wish to live with their mother. Her current boyfriend was homophobic and the one before that...well, let’s say he gave poor Stephanie the creeps.” Violet replied. 

“All right. I will help Stephanie the best I can.”  
“That is all I ask...besides, you’re a smart cookie, you can teach her all kinds of useful things.” Violet smiled.  
“Is this part where you tell me that it would be better for her to have someone closer to her age to talk to?” Anthea joked.  
“She may find that helpful, yes.”  
“I won’t let you down, Violet.” Anthea stood. “I should be getting back to the office. Let me know if there are any more problems.”  
“Of course, Dear.” 

***********************************  
{221B}

 

“Sherlock?” John called. He had just returned from a shift at the clinic and the living room was empty.  
“In here, John.” Sherlock replied, quietly, from the bedroom. The shorter man walked towards the direction of his soon-to-be mate’s voice. He paused in the doorway. Sherlock was laying on the bed with a sound asleep Amilia tucked up against his side. The book he had been reading was still open on his lap.

“How long has she been like that?” John asked, amused.  
“Not sure...I’ve been busy cataloging her breathing and pulse rates.  
“You’ve been experimenting on her?” John asked sternly. “She’s not a guinea pig, Sherlock.”  
“No, just observing. I was curious...I swear I haven’t-” The taller man sputtered.  
“Alright, Love. I believe you.” John walked towards the bed. He leaned over, placed a kiss on Sherlock’s lips, and moved to pick up the sleeping babe.

“Can I?” Sherlock asked.  
“Can you what, love?” John looked at the other man curiously.  
“Carry her to the nursery?” Sherlock asked.  
“ ‘Course you can.” John smiled.

Sherlock slowly and carefully moved off the bed, Amilia cradled safely in his arms. He followed John out of the bedroom, through the flat, and up the stairs to the nursery. John turned on the baby monitor system, graciously provided by the elder Holmes. Sherlock placed Amilia in her cradle, one hand and arm supporting the baby’s neck, while the other held her body. She fidgeted some, before going quiet. John placed a large bee plushy next to his daughter. 

“Come, love. She’ll be fine. I’ve got the monitor.” John placed a hand on the taller man’s arm. Sherlock reached up, placing his hand over John’s.  
“Do you think...” He paused, looking down at his slightly rounded tummy.  
“They will get along fine. If there is one thing I know, it’s that children adore you. You will be a great... um...I suppose mother may be correct in these circumstances...”  
“Thank you, John.” Sherlock replied, leaning over to kiss the shorter man.  
“You are most welcome, my love.” John smiled. 

The End...Sort of...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have already begun writing a sequel, which takes place a few months after this. All characters from this story will appear, at some point, in the sequel; as well as some new faces. I will be uploading some more information regarding the biology of dragons within the story, to help give everyone a better understanding. It may be a while before wither is uploaded, due to the amount of school work I have right now and during the summer semester. I will post more information regarding all of my works, on my tumblr.

**Author's Note:**

> This epilogue is a link between the final part of Dragon lock and a sequel I am in the process of writing. You do not have to read the sequel; especially since I do not know when I will be posting it(needs to be ironed out and Beta read). Please let me know what you thought of this story in the comments- it means a lot to me. Thank you~MistressMycroft.


End file.
